New Love : Part 1 - Kanto
by dawnforever12
Summary: My first story so no bad comments. Ash Ketchum is traveling Kanto again since he hasn't won any regions, he meets his old friends, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena. Who will he fall for? SOME OF THSI WILL BE MADE UP.
1. Information

**Chapter 1 - Information**

**Age**

**Ash, Paul & Kenny - 17**

**Misty & Cilan - 19**

**May & Dawn - 16**

**Iris & Serena - 15**

**Tracey & Nurse Joy – 20**

**Brock – 21**

**Pokemon on Hand**

**Ash - Staraptar, Torterra, Charizard, Gibble, Pikachu, Gliscor, Infernape, Squirtle and Donphan**

**May - Blaziken, Eevee, Wartortle, Vulpix, Butterfiee and Bulbasaur.**

**Dawn - Piplup, Bunneary, Pachirisu, Togekiss, Quilavia, Eevee, Vulpix and Milotic**

**Misty - Azumaril, Goldeen, Vaporeon, Starmie, Staryu and Magikarp**

**Brock - Chansey, Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Geodude and Onix**

**Kenny – Empoleon, Ampibom and Jigglypuff **

**Iris – Dragonite, Axew, Drilbur, Emolga**

**Serena – Fennekin, Snivy and Ryhorn**

**Nurse Joy – Chansey**

**Cilan – Pansage, Dwebble and Stunfisk**

**Paul – Electrabuzz (Only Pokemon Shown)**

**Tracey – No Pokemon shown**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2 - The Journey Begins**

IN PALLET TOWN

Ash Ketchum was sleeping in his bed. "Ash, Ash wake up". "In a minute mom", Ash yawned. "ASH KETCHUM GET UP NOW"! Ash fell of his bed. "Mom"! "Don't mom me, you have to go get your starter Pokemon for Kanto". "Oh yeah I completely forgot", said Ash with a worried face. "Yes I know, you always forget". "Thanks mom, well; bye". "Bye Ash", Dahlia said with a sad face. As Ash reached professor Oak's lab he bumped into someone and fell, Pikachu used thunderbolt because of the sudden fall. Pika chuuu. Ash and the girl got electifried. He looked at the girl.

She had light brown hair that reached down to almost half way down her spine, she had dark blue eyes. It was May (she has slightly longer hair than before, she now has hair at the back and her hair is now a curly hair were her it stops. She kept her hair down and had some parts of her hair were curly, mainly the her front hair), she was wearing a deep red tank top with a full sleeved lighter red choker, she wore black shorts with red converse with black socks and black fingerless gloves. (Her regular clothes)

"Hey May sorry for Pikachu, you look really different and how are you doing"? "Ehh, you should be careful about your Pikachu and look where you're going". "Wait a minute, how do you know my name"?, May said with an angry red face. But then she recognized that voice. "Wait a minute a boy with a Pikachu", she looked up and saw a boy about her age. She looked into his brown eyes and then realized it was Ash. "Oh hi Ash I'm fine how r u"? She said to Ash she dusted off her clothes. "Okay but can I ask you something"? "Sure", replied May. "Well, why are you in Kanto"?, May said "well I'm doing contests here and I've come to get my starter Pokemon". "Huh, well I've come to get my starter too so do you wanna come with me"?. "Absolutely", May said with a cheer. They went in the lab.

They saw the professor. "Hello I'm Professor Oak", said the professor in the lab coat. "Ahh, Ash nice to see you again and I see you have a friend with you". "Hello my name is May and we have come to get starter Pokemon". "Hello to you too". "So which Pokemon would you like"?

"We have Squrtile here, she is quite hyper and playful, and he is a water type Pokemon"

"We have Bulbasaur, he is actually quite lazy but friendly, he is a grass type Pokemon"

"And Charmander, she is very happy most times and often shy, he is a fire type Pokemon"

"So have you picked which Pokemon you want"?

"Yeah I will have Squirtle", said ash

And May said, "Then I will have Bulbasaur".

Professor Oak said, "Okay then here are their Poke balls".

May said, "Ash, can I come with you on the journey"? "Sure you can", said Ash. "Then let's go". "Thank you" May said to Professor Oak as they headed off to route one. "So Ash why are you here"?" Because of the badges obviously what do you think", Ash said in a sarcastic voice. "Hpmh, I mean why you re-entering", May are said furiously. "Well; I never really won any of the regions", Ash said sadly. "Well, I guess that's true, but you did almost win the Sinnoh but that's okay because you were runner up and because Darkry was a tough opponent". "Same story as Dawn". "Which reminds me how is Dawn"?, May continuously said. "Ahh; I don't know, I haven't seen her in a long time. Precisely a little over a year. She was in Unova for a week", Ash said. "Oh okay then", said May.

By that time they were already in route 8.


	3. Dawn arrives

**Chapter 3 – Dawn arrives**

"Ash how long will it take to get there"? "Just a few more minutes May". "Ash just face it were lost". "No were not May". "Yes we are let's just set up camp". "Fine" Ash whined. "But we were minutes away from Pewter City". "Yeah, yeah, anyway I can't wait to see Brock again". "I'm sure you will" Ash said boringly. "How's Max" Ash asked curiously. "Oh Max he's fine". "He should be thirteen by now right"? "Yeah he is". "Okay we should set up camp here" Ash said, "okay I'll go get fire wood and you set up the tents".

"As Ash was walking around the woods he heard something". "A Pokemon let's see which one maybe I'll catch it", Ash said excitingly. As he walked closer to it he said, "Pikachu use thunderbolt", "Pikachuuu"! "Oh it's a Luv Disc and ohh it's in pond of water well I guess I will catch it". Ash done his signature pose and then a red beam came out of the poke ball and captured the Luv Disc. He found some fire wood and then heard something from a bush. "I guess it's my lucky day". "Pikachu use Iron Tail". "Pika Pika". "Okay it's a Shinx maybe I will give it to May"; "I know she always wanted one". He caught Shinx. Then he heard another noise, "I'm guessing it's another Pokemon, okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt while I get those fire wood". "Pikachuuu"! 'OWWW"! "Whoops I think that was a person I better see who and that voice it sound very familiar". He looked at her. It was Dawn.

She was wearing a sky blue t-shirt (at the bottom of her shirt the middle was shorter than the two sides and they were curly). Her t-shirt was sleeveless (THAT MEANS LIKE 2 INCHES MORE THAN HER SHOULDERS). She was wearing a black skirt that was two inches less than her knees and she was wearing black shorts underneath it. She was also wearing black knee boots and a blue necklace and blue bracelets with a few little blue pearls on each. She kept her hair open with curly ends and the front hair taken to one side and a black head band. And she also had a baby blue coati tied to her waist. Regular clothes.

"Dawn are you okay"? "What, yeah no need to worry, anyway Ash it's good to see you". "Yeah you too, so what are you doing in Kanto". "Actually" Dawn said dusting the dirt of her clothes as she got up, "I am trying out Contests and Gym Battles", "Nando inspired me". "Oh, okay well I and May were heading to Pewter Town for me to battle Brock and for May to enter the Pewter town Contest and get the Boulder Ribbon". 'I suppose you are too"? "Yeah but then why are you going in this direction"? "What do you mean"? "You are going in the wrong direction". "Let me guess, you were leading the way while may kept on telling you to stop and to face that you were lost, right"? "Yeah" he said with a goofy smile. "What are you doing in this direction"? "I saw a Lillpup and decided to catch it since it is the cutest little thing". "What; a Lillpup in Kanto"? "Yeah I know but then it said that it made the travel all the way from Kalos". "Really" said Ash. "Yeah here see it, Lillpup; Spotlight". "Lillpup lill". "I guess it is kinda cute". "Do you wanna come back with me and join our journey"? "Yeah sure".

Ash and Dawn came back to the camp site after 5 minutes of searching for fire wood and explaining what had happened. When they came back May jumped on Ash screaming "Ash there you are, it took you twenty minutes to come back, I was really worried about you". "I know I know, and I found Dawn that's why it took me so long, we were talking". At that moment May shot up with jealousy. She said with the calmest voice she could find, "really, what were you talking about and was that all you were doing"? "Wait what, NO" Dawn said with nervousness. "Wait what do you mean"? "I don't get it". "Uh Ash" both girls said in a slow disappointing voice. "Well I'm still mad" May said. "Okay then here is a present for forgiveness" Ash said. He handed her the Poke Ball. "Oo what Pokemon is it"? Ash said "Find out". "Okay" May said with excitement. A red beam appeared from the Poke Ball and Shinx came out. "Shinx!, aww that's so cute" May screamed "I always wanted one, thank you Ash, thank you". She jumped on Ash again except this time she gave him huge kiss on the cheek. "EWW"! "Ew ew ew". Ash ran to a river and started washing his face. "Don't be so immature Ash". "What; it's disgusting". May said, "Fine, okay what are we gonna eat"? Dawn said, "I can cook something if you give me ten minutes". Ash asked, "really; you can cook". "Of course everyone says I have the best cooking". Ash said, "I think you just became my favorite person". Dawn's face became red, "really Ash, and thanks'. May got furious, "hey I can cook too". "Okay then, you to have a cook off while I go hang out with my Pokemon". "Okay Ash" both girls said.

"Boy; I wonder what kind of delicious food they will cook for me". "Is that all you can think about screamed Pikachu". "Sort of". "There are three things that I care about, food, Pokemon and you Pikachu", he said while taking out of his Poke Balls and throwing them out. Squirtle came right up to him while the others were playing and said, "what about a soul mate"? The confused Ash said, "a what"? "You know; a lover, a special someone, someone you can be with forever". Ash making it worse said, "oh; right; you mean someone like Pikachu, right"? "Wrong wrong wrong" . "Do you not get anything"? Ash dumb as ever said, "huh, yeah I do". "Really, then what is 2 x 2"? Ash said, "um; 2". "Eh, I don't even know why you chose me, we are nothing alike". "I know, when Professor Oak said you were hyper, I thought he meant you love battling and stuff". "I do love battling but that's not what life's all about". "Really", dumb Ash said.


	4. Dawn vs Brock

**Chapter 4 – Dawn vs Brock**

Were finally here. Yeah Ash how many times to I have to tell you to never lead the way. I know. No you don't, said May. Dawn's right, she should lead the way, she's the one who led us here. Let's just go to the Pokemon center. And Dawn can you cook some of that delicious food you made in the cook off. Sure dawn said with a cheery voice. May screamed, Hey I can cook good food to you know. Of course you can May. But you cook good food, Dawn cooks great food. Fine let's just go get a room and go see Brock. Sure May, no need to worry, right. Of course Dawn. They went inside the Poke Center. Hello everyone, my name is Nurse Joy, how may I help you. We would like to get a room for three please. Sure, you're Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh right. Yeah I am. You should make sure you don't get surrounded by a mob. What do you mean? Well you are the most famous coordinator in all of Sinnoh, everyone adorer's you... That's so sweet. Oh can you please also heal our Pokemon and can you please tell us where we can sign up for Kanto and for the Grand Festival? Certainly. They give their Poke Balls and sign up. Hey dawn maybe my Pokemon and your Pokemon can play, and I want to see your Pokemon, I only saw your Lillpup and Piplup. Hey Dawn do you realize they have the three same letters? Yeah I do. L, I, P AND U. Hey Dawn. Yeah Ash. Are you excited about your Gym Battle with Brock tomorrow? Of course I am but we have to attend the contest after so I have to pick the right three Pokemon. Hey why didn't they tell us anything about it yet? They're supposed to right about now. Good evening ladies and Gentlemen. We will now be announcing the theme for this contest in pewter city. For this New Year there can be matches of two, three or even four people working together and if the coordinators win they will get a ribbon each. This year they also have to collect eight ribbons to join the grand festival. In the pewter city contest it will be a match of two. Get ready for combinations because it is on. Okay Ash you go see brock while me and dawn practice new combinations. Sure bye, bye ash.

So Dawn can I see your Pokemon, sure, Come out everyone. Hey May I think I should release Lillpup. Go ahead. Okay Lillpup you are free to go. Lillpup runs away. Hey your Eevee has a crown on its head? Actually it's a tiara that's gem was combined with all the stone's needed to evolve Eevee. That's why my Eevee is special. I collected all the stones and then a scientist offered to make the tiara and I said yes so now it can evolve whenever it wants. Really, do you have anymore? Actually I have one spare do you want it. Sure. Here you go May put this on your Eevee. Hey I know what we can do. Yeah me too Dawn. To use the eave's in the appeal round and use their combinations they said together. Okay I think that I will save Piplup for Brock. Okay so what should we use for the battle? I got one said Dawn. Let's use ash's Gabite and Milotic. Perfect, I can think of 3 different combinations and attacks to make beauty and power altogether. After 3 hours. May I think we got it? Yeah so let's head to the Gym and then the poke center and then Poke Mart. Perfect and we can borry Gibble then. Piplup screamed, NO! Come on Piplup just use whirlpool. Fine.

They went inside the gym. Alright Pikachu use bolt tackle. Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika. Are you alright Onix? Onix is unable to battle, the challenger wins. Yay I get my boulder badge. Ash seems you have won the badge. Oh hey Dawn May. Hey brock Dawn and May said together. Ash can we borrow Gibble for tomorrow? Sure may, here. Hey ash brock can I get you anything? No nothing both of them said. Dawn and May went to the poke center to heal their Pokemon then went to the Poke Mart. They bought a few potions and repels and then went to bed. Minute's later ash came in and went to bed.

It was early in the morning when Dawn woke up. She looked at the time, it was 6:55 a.m. Dawn decided to go for a walk. By the time she got back it was 8:35 am and Ash and May were up eating breakfast. There you are Dawn, I was worried may screamed. Yeah you went full panic attack may. Shut up ash. Fine. Okay guys we better hurry up, my gym battle starts in five minutes. They ran in the gym and saw Serena battling Brock.

She was wearing black top that had a black belt and black shorts with black heels and red fingerless gloves. She was wearing her hair in pigtails.

Alright Fennekin use Fire skin. Fenn. Geodude is unable to battle. The challenger wins. Yay! I won I won! Hey Serena good to see you. Ash! May! Dawn! What are you doing here Serena said Dawn. I'm collecting badges and ribbons. Really me too. Great, I suppose it's your match right. Yup. Okay go ahead.

Alright come out Piplup. Piplup! Alright Onix. Okay onix use rock tomb. Piplup dodge and use bubble beam. Sure thing. Pip lup. And now use hydro pump followed by an ice beam. Piplup! Onix is unable able battle the challenger wins. Yes my first badge, the boulder badge. Congratulations all three of you but the contest is in half an hour. Wait guys can I join you on your journey. Sure dawn and ash said at the same time. Come on guys and impatient may said. Okay come on. As they were gonna enter.

Hold it right there, are you guys all competing. Yes, me and May and Serena who is your partner. I'm not sure? I was gonna ask brock but I guess I forgot. Hey I know, ash, you can be my partner. Sure I guess, but we don't have any combinations. Its okay we will think of one while battling now come on we have to get ready. Okay what do you think ash all three girls said at once? May was wearing a strapless red dress with a deeper red belt with a flower on it.

She was also wearing a pair of red heels and had all her hair on one side with a rose in her hair.

Serena was wearing a sparkly black tube top with a fat black bet with the symbol s on it. She was wearing it with red flats and sparkly red gloves.

Dawn was wearing a baby blue dress that reached 2 inches above knees and was sleeveless with a heart shape and ruffles with sky blue platforms and sky blue gloves that were folded inside out to her elbows.

Okay ash we have 10 minutes let's got you ready. Wait what come on girls. They pulled ash in the dressing room and made him perfect.

And the first match is …..

To be continued


	5. Pewter City Contest

**Chapter 5 – Pewter City Contest**

**Whoops I forgot the appeals round so NO first battle and sorry I forgot to do POV so I am doing it this chapter. Okay Brock is joining the journey.**

Dawn's POV

**AND THE FIRST DOUBLE APPEAL ROUND IS DAWN AND MAY FROM SINNOH AND HOENN. **I heard my name, me and May were first. May; she seems to like Ash too I mean Ash was a great guy but I didn't know that so many people liked him, I figured that May and Serena do with the constant flirting and Brock told me they were acting the same as Misty. I felt so jealous but I thought I would lay of the flirting to play it cool but sometimes I felt like I couldn't and sometimes when Ash compliments me I can't help but just to blush. All this was rushing through my head and then I heard a voice calling out my name, Dawn, Dawn, it was May. Dawn it's our turn. Huh yeah let's go. We rushed out.

**AND HERE THEY ARE TWO OF THE WORLD FAMOUS COORDINATOR**. I took out my poke ball and whispered to myself, this one's for you Ash. Go Eevee yelled me and May. Eevee both our Eevee both our Eevee's said while being surrounded by sparkles. Alright I said to my Eevee evolve into Flareon while May yelled Eevee evolve into Vaporeon. Ok I said Flareon use fire skin. May said Vaporeon use Aqua ring. Then I saw a huge amount of purple sparkles. **WOW THEY USED FIRE SKIN AND AQUA RING TO MAKE A RING OF SPARKLES**. Alright Flareon use flame thrower. Vaporeon use hydro pump. All I saw was Ash's Face. **AMAZING, THE CLASH OF HYDRO PUMP AND FLAME THROWER MADE ONE HUGE PURPLE ENERGY BALL**. Alright now for the grand finale, Vaporeon use bubble beam okay were doing this I said nervously okay Flareon use flame thrower again. **GORGEOUS, SAID NURSE JOY TO USE FLAME THROWER AND BUBLE BEAM TO MAKE FIRE BUBBLES. IT'S JUST BRILLIANT**. Okay Vaporeon aim those bubble at the energy ball. Vaporeon. Then I saw the beauty of the gorgeous sparkle's everywhere, I was really happy but then I looked at May, she looked angry.

May's POV

I realized the absolute gorgeousness of the shimmering sparkle's but I all I could think of was how Ash always complimented Dawn. I looked at her with a mean face. **AND NEXT UP IS ASH AND SERENA FROM PALLET TOWN**. I smiled by the name Ash. I think Dawn realized it but I smiled anyway. After an hour the appeal round was over. **AND THE COORDINATORS THAT MAKE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND ARE DAWN AND MAY FROM SINNOH AND HOENN, ASH AND SERENA FROM PALLET TOWN AND JESSILINA AND JAMEZ FROM KANTO** (and a few other people). After another hour, **AND DAWN AND MAY ARE THE WINNERS, ASH AND SERENA WON, JESSILINA AND JAMEZ ARE OUR WINNERS. WHO WILL WIN AND ADVANCE TO THE FINALS TO FACE DAWN AND MAY BETWEEN ASH AND SERENA VS JESSILINA AND JAMEZ.**

Ash's POV

Huh, I and Serena are up against Jessilina and Jamez. I think I might be falling for; Ash come on let's go Serena interrupted. I ran to the stage. Alright I think I will use Pikachu, that's how I first met her. Alright Pikachu pal, you're up. Pika pika. I heard Serena say, I'll use the Starly I caught. Jessilina used saviper and Jamez used Carnivine. He screamed don't bite me bite them, bite them. It felt familiar to me.

James's POV

Ow, Carnivine's bite always hurt's so much, I heard Jessie whisper to m, James s your embarrassing me and keep calm that twerp and the twerpets will fall under our trap. Okay Jessie. I thought to myself, I only am listening to you cause your scary and I have a mega crush on you.

Serena's POV

I think I heard Jessilina and Jamez whisper something, o well I just want to think of ash anyway. If we win this I can battle dawn and may which I really wanted to do for a while. I gotta stop thinking and battle.

Ok, Starly use peck on Saviper. Starly! Saviper, get up, I heard Jessilina say in a cruel voice. Savi! Alright Saviper use poison sting. Saviper! Okay, ash screamed. Pikachu use thunderbolt then quick attack and finish em off with bolt tackle. PikaCHU! Pika Pika Pika Pika. And Carnivine is out which leaves Starly and saviper. Okay Pikachu use iron tail. WAIT I screamed, I want to battle, I was pretty angry that ash was going to handle it himself.

Ash's POV

I was surprised Serena wanted to do it herself but it was fine with me. Sure Serena I replied. Thanks ash she said with a sweet smile. She used Quick attack and Saviper was unable to battle which meant that we won. And after a long 15 minutes we lost against May and Dawn who were surprisingly very strong as a team. I was surprised since most times it looks like May hates Dawn. Well it's probably because Dawn acted so nice with May. She probably won her over. But Ash wrong, they hated each other.

Dawn's POV

Yes, I won my first ribbon. The boulder ribbon.


End file.
